1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an improved method and system for data processing and in particular to an improved data processing system and method for rendering a virtual three-dimensional graphical display. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved data processing system and method for rendering images reflective of a user environment within a virtual three-dimensional graphical display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Much effort has been put into making images on a video display or screen appear three-dimensional (3D). In movie history, viewers have been supplied special xe2x80x9c3D glassesxe2x80x9d which made images in xe2x80x9c3D moviesxe2x80x9d appear to pop out of the screen. The 3D movies were produced by displacing the different color layers of the film.
In more recent years, the pursuit of three-dimensional images to provide a virtual reality has revolutionized gaming and animated films. Computer architectures including multiple high-speed processors and 3D accelerator chips are designed to quickly process data for display in three-dimensions. In attempting to create a realistic or virtual three-dimensional view with computer generated graphics, many effects have been developed to trick the eye into seeing in three-dimensions. Data processing systems have been developed which apply these eye-tricking effects to two-dimensional graphics to create the three-dimensional illusion. For example, perspective may be provided by stretching a graphic and distance by muting coloring as objects move farther away. In addition to graphical enhancements, video display units have been adapted to enhance the three-dimensional effect. For example, a video display may wrap around the head to produce xe2x80x9cperipheral vision effects.xe2x80x9d For other effects, cross polarized filters, shuttered lenses, IMAX and headsets have been developed. In addition, 3D sound has been developed to not only trick the eyes, but the ears.
In developing xe2x80x9crealxe2x80x9d three-dimensional images, a barrier has remained between a user environment and a three-dimensional graphical environment. The disparity between the two environments is evident in reflections from three-dimensional image surfaces within the graphical environment. Inherently reflective elements, such as mirrors displayed with a three-dimensional graphical environment, do not reflect images outside the screen. In addition, for example, gold coins displayed within a virtual three-dimensional image do not reflect the lighting and shadows that are present in the user environment.
Special hardware has been created that allows images created by the computer or software engineer to be displayed as though they are being reflected off a given surface by ray tracing, texture mapping and other advanced three-dimensional techniques. In addition, it may appear as though light is reflecting off surfaces where the light originates at a specific point within the graphical environement. However, these engineered images and lights do not represent images and lights exterior to the video screen. The user experience is not as xe2x80x9crealxe2x80x9d as possible because a distinct user environment exists apart from the three-dimensional graphical environment.
As should be apparent, an improved method of incorporating reflective images from a user environment into a graphical environment is needed in order to increase the feeling of reality experienced by a user.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide an improved method and system for data processing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved data processing system and method for rendering a three-dimensional graphical display
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved data processing system and method for rendering reflective elements of a user environment within a three-dimensional graphical display.
The foregoing objects are achieved as is now described. A method and system are provided for incorporating elements within a user environment into a virtual three-dimensional graphical display of a data processing system. Elements within a user environment are detected. A virtual three-dimensional graphical display of a data processing system is then altered to reflect the detected elements within the user environment, such that image surfaces within the virtual three-dimensional graphical display which include reflective properties reflect the detected elements within the user environment.